La nuit je mens
by AnnaOz
Summary: Première publication ici, ça change un peu, d'une mini fic SANS happy ending. Une histoire d'après guerre où un frère essaie d'apaiser sa soeur qui souffre. RonGinny pour les persos.


**Disclaimer:** JKR, si tu m'entends, n'écris jamais une fin pareille, merci...

**Note:** Cette fic est bizarre, je l'ai écrite pour le défi "mensonge" sur rouxattitude, trop vite et elle est bien trop noire à mon goût.

Mais d'un autre côté, je suis contente d'avoir écrit quelque chose qui me plaît moins, parce que ça ne fait pas de mal de savoir qu'on se plante mais d'assumer quand même.

Je classe la fic en Ron/Ginny mais il n'y a évidemment pas une once d'inceste là-dedans, soyons sérieux... par contre, c'est toujours la problématique des pairings, comment savoir qui sont les personnages principaux dans une histoire qui en comptent plusieurs. Ici, ce n'est pas le cas, c'est une histoire douloureuse d'un frère et d'une soeur.

Lisez si vous le voulez mais je suis ravie d'enfin le publier ici.

* * *

Cette nuit encore, je m'étais réveillé avec ses cris.

Non pas que mon sommeil ait été profond, au contraire… Je crois que ma dernière nuit de sommeil paisible remontait au lendemain du mariage de Bill et de Fleur, quand nous étions tous encore si saouls d'avoir trop bu la veille et que je m'étais effondré, serrant Hermione à ma gauche et Harry à ma droite.

Ca avait été une nuit magnifique.

La dernière.

Puis, il y avait eu les horcruxes, les blessures, les insomnies et les morts, tous ces morts, trop de morts.

La malédiction s'était abattue sur les Weasley.

Qui l'aurait cru, cette nuit où nous étions tous réunis pour célébrer l'union de mon aîné et de ma belle-sœur vélane ?

Qui aurait pu deviner que, deux ans plus tard, la moitié des convives dormirait sous la terre ?

Pas moi.

J'étais heureux, j'étais jeune, j'étais amoureux et j'avais une quête effroyable à partager en trois, Harry, plus gourmand que moi pour une fois, ayant pris la plus grande part.

Mais j'avais ma famille, j'avais Hermione et Harry, j'avais toutes les raisons pour me lancer dans la bataille.

Quand j'en étais revenu, ça avait été pour ensevelir mes morts avec ce qu'il restait de mes vivants.

Le partage avait été sévèrement juste.

Pour un deuil, un endeuillé.

Papa avait perdu maman.

George avait perdu Fred.

Nous avions tous perdu Percy, définitivement cette fois.

Bill avait mordu sa propre fille et Fleur était partie, fuyant très loin notre malédiction intime.

Et Ginny avait perdu la tête.

Depuis, toutes les nuits, elle se réveillait en hurlant, en suppliant qu'on la lui rende.

Et moi, je m'éveillais aussi, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas troubler les cauchemars d'Hermione, puisqu'elle avait encore la force de rêver.

Cette nuit encore, j'étais allé rejoindre ma petite sœur dans sa chambre d'enfant.

La pièce était pareille qu'il y a deux ans. Son couvre-lit tricoté, décoré de fleurs entrelacées et de fées un peu épaisses parce que maman n'avait jamais réussi à les broder avec la taille fine, recouvrait toujours son lit aux barreaux de fer.

Rien ne pouvait laisser supposer toute la douleur contenue dans cette chambre, si on la regardait simplement, avec un œil extérieur.

Rien si ce n'était peut-être l'absence de miroirs.

Et les cris, toujours les cris.

« Ronnie, Ronnie, j'ai peur… je sais qu'ils m'attendent. Ils m'attendent, ils nous attendent parce qu'ils n'ont pas tout pris, ils nous veulent tous, toi et moi, et papa et George, et Bill. »

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne rajoutait plus Charlie à son décompte, sans doute parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que nous étions sans nouvelles de lui, assurés simplement qu'il était toujours en vie par la fixité de son aiguille sur l'horloge familiale.

Arrêtée sur perdu… Comme nous tous, moins nos morts.

A ça, je pouvais la serrer et la consoler sans sentir mes viscères se tordre, parce qu'à ça, et à ça seulement, je pouvais répondre sans mentir.

« Non, c'est fini, Gin, ils ne recommenceront plus, plus jamais, c'est promis. »

Et c'était vrai !

Nos morts avaient pesé lourds mais les leurs avaient pesé le double.

C'en était fini de la guerre.

Comme c'en était à présent fini de mes vérités.

Ses autres questions n'accueilleraient que mes mensonges.

« Oh Ronnie, ça ne sert plus à rien, je resterai quand même seule, si seule… »

J'essayais de lui dire que non, bien sûr que non, jamais je ne la quitterais.

Mais je savais que ça ne comptait plus, qu'elle n'attendait plus qu'une réponse, une confirmation à ses angoisses pour laisser sa tête trop pesante oublier une fois pour toutes comment respirer l'air et faire battre son cœur.

« Seule, Ron, seule sans lui, parce qu'Harry est parti et qu'il ne reviendra plus. Parce que je suis laide, si laide. » soufflait-elle entre deux sanglots.

Et je chuchotais à ses oreilles, tout près d'elle pour essuyer ses larmes, qu'elle était toujours jolie, ma jolie Ginny, ma Ginny chérie et qu'Harry reviendrait, parce que c'était ainsi que les histoires finissent.

Je lui dessinais sur le front et les paupières de tous petits nuages pour chasser ses mauvais rêves, comme je voyais chaque soir Hermione faire sur la bouille endormie de notre petit garçon.

Alors, Gin frottait son nez contre la veste mon pyjama et se rendormait tout doucement, en passant machinalement sa main sur sa joue mutilée.

Je restais encore quelques minutes, assis à côté d'elle, touchais du doigt sa longue cicatrice, pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à caresser sa peau, puis je jetais un regard rapide par la fenêtre pour inspecter la nuit, sachant d'avance que je n'y devinerais pas la silhouette immaculée d'Hedwige.

Enfin, je regagnais ma chambre et mon lit, ma femme et mon petit enfant et j'essayais de retrouver le sommeil.

En attendant de nouveaux cris, et de nouveaux mensonges.


End file.
